


Beautifully Bruised

by Rehlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bruises, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes, implied ecto stuff, implied pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: Sans patches Edge up after a fight, and finds out something interesting.





	Beautifully Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! Sorry for being late, Soul! I hope you enjoy this regardless ;v;

Edge hissed, once, only to immediately force his jaw shut with enough force that it made Sans’ own teeth hurt from the sound, which was how he knew it was bad. 

“sorry,” he mumbled, pausing in his efforts even though he knew it would be better to get going. 

“IT IS NO MATTER. PROCEED.” 

The statement had the forced, tight tone to it that resulted half from pretending it was nothing and half from pain and shallow breaths. 

Sans deliberately didn't look up to throw a dubious glance at Edge. He already knew the other was bullshitting it, and that he'd never admit to doing so. Pain was weakness, according to his worldview. It was at miracle in itself that Sans was even allowed to help patch him up in the first place. 

Usually he may even have advised for Edge to seek out a healer. Not here though. Not with the way things were like. 

The wound he was labouring over could have been worse; nothing was broken at least, and there were no open lacerations. Bone was hard to slash but not impossible, and once it did the exposure of marrow to open air wasn't only excruciatingly painful but also prone to infection and other issues. So there was that. 

But it also could have been better. 

Bruises covered Edge’s broad, scarred ribcage, small but numerous, partially overlapping and flushed deeply with Edge’s angry red magic. Whoever had hit him had known what they were doing. Small points of impact to focus the force behind it, striking repeatedly at the same general area. They may not have had succeeded in breaking any bones, but it was clear from the result that the intention had been there for sure. 

Sans was dabbing an ointment on it that was supposed to strengthen the magic gathered at the bruises, adding his own intent to help to the healing magic so it would support Edge’s innate magic in the healing process. A tried and tested method, one that was sure to help within only a few hours if coupled with decent amounts of food. Unfortunately, having outside magic and intent pushed into the magic of a monster's body while that magic was already agitated always stung. 

“not much more,” he assured Edge, even though he had barely begun with the application. It was simply a thing you said, Sans figured. 

Another small twitch and grunt escaped Edge as Sans kept dabbing at the bruises. 

“sorry, sorry. hey, why do mushrooms get invited to so many parties?”

“UGH, SANS - “

“because they're such fungis.”

A moment of silence. 

“ABSOLUTELY DESPICABLE,” Edge huffed. Sans briefly glanced up, saw the barely concealed smile curling around the corners of Edge’s mouth, and felt content. Just like his Papyrus, heh. 

What _wasn't_ like his Papyrus was the trace of a red blush on Edge’s zygomatic arches. 

…

Probably just the stress of the injury. 

Yeah. 

He dabbed at a particularly dark bruise, wincing in sympathy when he heard Edge moan from the pain. Sans didn't have a lot of personal experiences with injuries thanks to his low HP, he had always been forced to be careful. But he had witnessed the aftermath of many of Papyrus’ training sessions where his brother, cool as he was, carefully tried to avoid putting any pressure on certain parts of his body. That already seemed very painful, and this was worse. 

When he looked up again, he found that Edge’s blush had deepened to the point of resembling some of the bruises on his ribcage. His breath was coming in short gasps and his hands were clenched, the sharpened tips of his phalanges digging into the upholstery of the couch. 

And the thing was, those were all completely normal pain reactions, but… 

There was another source of glow steadily increasing, in a region that allowed only a single, obvious conclusion as to what that glow might be.

It surprised him so much that he slipped on Edge’s ribs, accidentally pressing his phalanges with the ointment hard into one of the bruises. 

The glow he had just discovered increased, twitched, and a deep, rumbling moan resonated in the room. It was Edge. Sans stared at the glow, at his fingers, and then, slowly, not quite able to suppress the flutter in his soul anymore, he dared to fully look up and meet Edge’s eye lights. The look he got back was just as intense as his own felt, assessing him just the same.

Edge was questioning this like Sans was. 

Was this really okay?

Holding the gaze while making his intent as clear as possible, Sans pressed into the bruise again.


End file.
